


Aftermath

by McGillaKutty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Balls Expansion, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Lactation, Large Breasts, Vagina Growth, breast feeding, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGillaKutty/pseuds/McGillaKutty
Summary: A Dust accident leads to a growing problem.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Dick Growth, Cumflation, Belly Expansion, Lactation, Breast Expansion, Vagina Growth and Futanari.  
If you don't like any of these, then don't read.

"I can't believe this happened." Weiss exclaimed as her, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha quickly made their way through Beacon's hallways to the dorm rooms.

  
"We were told not to mix the dust together, but you did anyway." A flustered Nora countered, stroking her dick through her uniform.

  
"The Dust was fine until Ruby made it explode." Weiss said, feeling her uniform strain as her bust slowly grew. What Weiss said was true, the volatile mixture was safe until Ruby bumped the table, making it fall and explode. As the Dust settled on the girls and futanari in the room, everyone immediately started slowly growing in different places.

  
"You think her and Blake are alright?" Yang asked, worried about her sister and girlfriend. Being the two closest to the explosion they received the bulk of the Dust making Ruby's dick and balls start growing and Blake's bust and vagina grow as well.

  
"I'm sure they're fine~" Pyrrha moaned as the trails of pussy juice trickling down her thighs slowly increased from her growing vagina.

  
"True. I mean, they just started fucking almost straight away." Yang said, the bulge of her dick though her uniform slowly increasing is length and girth.

  
"Didn't you see? Half the class started fucking then and there!" Nora exclaimed, her balls now showing from beneath her skirt.

  
"Unlike them, we like to keep things private. Mostly." Weiss stated, now groping her breasts as they grew, or rather filled, going off the damp spots on her shirt.

  
Reaching their rooms, the girls separated to go to their respective rooms but Nora didn't make a move to open the door.

  
"Oh shit." Nora swore, getting everyone's attention. "I left my Scroll back in the classroom."

  
"That's a problem. Because I left mine there to~" Pyrrha moaned, her panting becoming more noticeable. Leaving their scrolls behind meant that they couldn't unlock the door.

  
"Don't worry about it. You can use one of our beds." Yang offered.

  
"Really? Thanks. That's a far better idea than going all the way back to class. Pretty sure we wouldn't make halfway before we started ploughing each other." Nora said, walking over to Yang to give her a kiss.

  
"Don't mention it. It'll be more fun with you guys~" Yang purred, locking her lips with Nora's.

  
"Hey! Let's get inside before we start doing each other?" Weiss proposed, standing inside Team RWBY's room. The other's didn't need any convincing as they shuffled inside.

  
With the door closed, Weiss immediately started getting out of her uniform and saw that the others were a few steps ahead of her. Releasing her swelling breasts from her increasingly tightening bra, Weiss let out a sigh of relief and looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. As her breasts grew they retained their perkiness and the dribbles of milk leaking from her teats was steadily increasing. Looking back to the others, Weiss could see this could become problematic if their growing didn't stop soon.

  
Yang's dick, normally 45cm long and as thick as a can of soft drink, was now just below her collar bone and as thick as her thigh, pumping out more pre-cum as it continued to grow. Nora was sitting on one of the beds to support the weight of her swelling balls, that were forcing her legs apart and larger than beach balls. Pyrrha's vagina had grown significantly and a growing puddle of her juices was at her feet. Weiss' breasts had filled out to be almost the same size as her head with more milk spraying from her teats with every passing second.

  
"Looking good ladies~" Yang purred, eyeing the other three up and down. "So who's going with who?"

  
Loud moaning from Pyrrha gave Weiss her answer.

  
"You can have some fun with Pyrrha. She's going to need that dick more than me." Weiss said, stepping over to Yang to give her dick a couple of strokes. "If you need me, I'll be draining Nora's balls as best as I can~" she sing-songed, sauntering over to the futa. Climbing onto the bed, Weiss positioned herself on all fours, showing her dripping pussy to Nora. The futa didn't need any convincing and moved as quickly as she could, as fast as someone could with balls larger than beach balls and growing, could. Lining her dick up with Weiss' pussy, both girls moaned loudly as Nora's dick slid into Weiss' folds with relative ease, likely due to how soaked the heiress was. Leaning down to give Weiss a quick kiss, Nora started thrusting her hips and both girls were quickly sent to cloud nine. Evidently there was some aphrodisiac in the Dust.

  
"Mmm~ That didn't take much~" Yang moaned as Pyrrha eagerly sucked the tip of her growing dick. "How about we follow their example~" she cooed, Pyrrha releasing her dick almost immediately to lie on her back, spreading her legs to give Yang a proper view of her growing vagina as it soaked the sheets beneath her.

  
"Now that is a pleasant invitation~" Yang breathed as she pushed the tip of her growing dick into the glistening folds of Pyrrha's growing pussy, making the red-head moan louder and louder the more Yang's dick filled her. Looking down, Yang saw the bulge of her dick slowly work its way up Pyrrha's belly as more and more of her dick disappeared into the red-heads fattening folds.

  
Finally getting her entire dick inside of Pyrrha, Yang was panting hard from being pushed so close to her climax and took a moment to catch her breath as Pyrrha's pussy squirted girl-jizz around the tight-fitting dick. Lying on Pyrrha as she rode out her own orgasm, Yang could feel her dick slowly swelling as Pyrrha's pussy became pleasurably tighter and tighter. Subconsciously thrusting her hips, Yang locked their lips together moments before she heard someone fumbling with the door handle as they tried to get in.

  
"Guys! To stop gro- never mind, you've figured it out." Ruby panted as she burst in the door, her uniform haphazardly thrown on.

  
"I told you they would be ploughing each other already." Blake said as she stepped into the room and closed the door, her belly looking like she would give birth any second but her breasts were they're normal size.

  
"What was -mmm- was that about growing?~" Nora breathed as she continued thrusting into Weiss, who was a moaning, gibbering mess and her breasts were now larger than medicine balls with milk gushing out of her teats.

  
"You just need to have sex and reach climax to stop growing. Getting back to normal takes a little bit though." Blake explained as her and Ruby started undressing themselves.

  
"That explains a couple of things~" Yang moaned from the other bed, Pyrrha panting underneath her. Looking over the others could see Pyrrha's belly inflate as Yang pumped her cum into her swollen pussy. As Yang came, she could feel her dick slowly start to shrink back down to normal. She assumed the same was happening to Pyrrha's pussy as the tightness hadn't lessened any.

  
While this was happening Blake and Ruby laid down on the bed that Nora and Weiss were on and positioned themselves underneath Weiss' swelling bust and latched onto her teats, guzzling down her sweet milk. It wasn't long after that Nora came as well, her enhanced balls rapidly inflating Weiss' belly with hot cum. As Nora emptied her balls, Blake's and Ruby's belly's were starting to expand with Weiss' milk as her production increased with every passing second.

  
"Well, this is quite the sight to see~" Pyrrha cooed, having recovered from her orgasm and now standing by the bed whilst stroking Yang's dick and had a belly the size of a medicine ball.

  
"It certainly is~" Yang agreed, standing next to her as her dick was now resting between her breasts and slowly shrinking back down to normal.

  
"Now if you'll excuse me, Ruby's dick is looking a little lonely~"

  
"No worries~ I need to spend some time with my girlfriend~"

  
Climbing onto the bed, Pyrrha slowly slid down Ruby's dick, making the younger girl moan into Weiss' expanding breast. As she guzzled down Weiss' milk, Ruby could feel hers and Pyrrha's belly's pressing together while Pyrrha was gyrating her hips on the younger girls dick.

  
While Pyrrha and Ruby were pleasuring themselves, Yang was slowly sliding her slick dick into Blake's soaked folds, the blonde moaning loudly as she did and Blake making a moaning/purring sound as her already large belly was inflating even more with Weiss' milk.

  
"How. Has. This. Girl. Not. Cum. Yet!" Nora panted in between thrusts, her balls having now emptied out to their normal size making Weiss' belly the size of a beach ball with her breasts just behind, but slowly closing the gap.

  
"The Ice Queen has some really good stamina~" Yang breathed, now thrusting hard into Blake.

  
Moments after Yang said this however, Weiss came with a loud shriek as her pussy tightened around Nora's dick, driving the futa over the edge as well. As Nora came, Weiss' already full belly, which was lifting her off the bed, swelled out even more as the futa pumped more cum into her. Panting by the time she had stopped cuming, Nora slid out of Weiss' pussy and the weight of her now slowly emptying bust pulled her forward, allowing Blake and Ruby to guzzle down her milk more easily.

  
"Well~ That was something~" Yang breathed as she rubbed Blake's swelling belly, coming down from her own orgasm.

  
"Mmm~ It certainly was~" Pyrrha moaned as Ruby came, expanding her belly even more.

  
"So what now?" Nora panted from behind Weiss.

  
"We rest up for a bit, then we swap partners and go for round two?" Yang suggested. "I'm pretty sure we have some 'Enhancement Gel' lying around here somewhere."

  
"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha said, the others moaning or putting their thumbs up in agreeance.


End file.
